Christmas Event 2010
The Xmas 2k10 event had a build up starting December 10, 2010, while the full event kicked off on December 17, 2010. The title for the event was "Save Santa!". Overview Santa is looking forward to a great Xmas, but he's got a lot of odd jobs to do first. Unfortunately, he's not the most safety-conscious guy. It's up to you and the elves to keep him from being horribly mutilated! Build-Up Event Beginning: First Day & Rest of the Event *Dec 10 Gaians found they could Carol in Gaia Shops. *Dec 14 A forum for the event had been created, called Xmas 2010: Save Santa!, occupying the Hot Topics forum. Two elves named Nippers and Turkey posted around the forums. *Dec 17 Main Page becomes accessible, Wing Sticker is click-able, and a scavenger hunt commenced by which Gaians could complete Day 1 of the event. *Dec 17 Announcement of Santa Claus's return. Announcements Elf: Thread Announcements *Dec 14 Don't post here if you're not in the holiday spirit. http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.67895475/ And by the holiday spirit, I mean holiday clothes. evil Like you. And you. And you way over there. Yes, I can see you, you know! "icon_scream" You know, we elves have it hard, what with the festivities and keeping Santa safe and all. I mean, the least you can do is show your holiday spirit. Oh yeah, and season's greetings and all that stuff. *Dec 14 Hello, Dearies, Such Great Spirit I see! >w< http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.67894007/ I can smell the Holidays in the air, can't you? I'm very excited to be here spreading the cheer! I will be seeing you all around. Of course... I worry about Santa this year... *Dec 17 I'm back, Santa! http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.67975817/ It's great to be back and I really hope that we can get it right this year! It has been a long time since I have had this opportunity. I understand that some of your other elves are present and I look forward to working with everyone. This will be the best holiday season ever! [Claus|[NPC Santa Claus]]: Announcement *Dec 17 Santa's BACK! http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.67727587/ Dear Gaians, For years, Xmas has been slipping away from me. First I was mind-swapped with a cow by those dastardly Zurg, and it took me a miserable two years to get my old body back! Then, last year, just when I was all rested up and ready to deliver presents, I was forced to go into hiding due to a terrible, unspeakable threat... But I'm through hiding! I'm no coward! If shadowy assassins want to rip me to bits-- or set my head on fire, like they did to that poor jellyfish demigod-- they'll just have to come and try it. I'll be right here waiting for them. I know, I know, it seems like something always comes along and mysteriously incapacitates me right before Xmas. But not this year! I'm utterly confident that I won't somehow be tragically killed or horribly mutilated right before my favorite holiday. Tonight I'm going to rip up my life insurance policy in the presence of a licensed notary. I'm going to rewrite my will to stipulate that all my possessions be thrown in a volcano. Do you know why, boys and girls? Because NOTHING could possibly go wrong this year. I'm telling you, I feel invincible. I'm not scared anymore. No harm can come to me. This year, come hell or high water, I'll be delivering Xmas gifts again! Yours most sincerely, -Santa Claus P.S. - You know what I missed most during my long absence? Getting wonderful letters from all the good boys and girls of Gaia! Please feel free to send me a private message-- I can't reply to all of them, but I'd be delighted to hear from you! Read on for an important message from the elves! NPC Nippers: Announcement *Dec 17 Santa's BACK! http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.67727587_2/#2 Hey, you got a minute? We’re as excited about Xmas as Santa is-- it’s great to have him back, make no mistake-- but he’s been acting a little funny lately. He’s never been the most safety-conscious guy, but ever since he decided to come out of hiding, he’s been swaggering around like nothing can hurt him. Waltzing around the workshop without a hard hat, taunting the reindeer during rutting season-- that kinda stuff. We’d hate to see some terrible accident befall him just when he’s finally ready to deliver presents again. I was wondering if you could do us a favor. We’ve been busy making toys for all the good kids, so maybe you could come up for a quick visit and keep an eye on Santa’s safety a little bit. We could really use your help. Help the Elves! But you shouldn’t spend all your time keepin’ an eye on that big doofus-- there’s plenty more holiday cheer to be had! You should visit the Xmas forum and send a nice card to a friend, or go caroling in the shops! Visit the Xmas Forum Go Caroling Event Items As always, Gaians were able to carol in shops or in Gaia Towns to earn Spirited clothing. Event Items: Caroling: Spirited Items: *'Spirited 2k10 Snowflake Hat' - This fuzzy hat looks cold, but it is sure to keep you warm this holiday season! *'Spirited 2k10 Snowflake Scarf' - A long, winding scarf that is guaranteed to keep you warm while getting snagged on everything you walk by. *'Spirited 2k10 Snowflake Coat' - This stylish coat has a light blue collar and speckled snowflakes, creating a wonderful winter accent on it. *'Spirited 2k10 Snowflake Dress' - This flowy dress is a little breezy for winter, but it sure makes you look cute! *'Spirited 2k10 Snowflake Trousers' - These pressed trousers are a soft duel color of white and blue, so be sure not to sit on anything dirty. *'Spirited 2k10 Snowflake Stockings' - Sleek, white stockings decorated with pristine snowflakes, giving your legs and elegant look. *'Spirited 2k10 Snowflake Belt' - These duel belts criss-cross on your hips for a fun look while being quite festive, making for a great holiday accessory. *'Spirited 2k10 Snowflake Bag' - This messenger bag is a great way to carry all of those presents you're going to get from all your friends! Or all your coal if you've been naughty. Caroling Phrases: What NPCs say when Gaians clicked to their shop to collect candy, presented Alphabetically. Event Items: Scavenger Hunt *'Xmas 2k10 Santa is Watching Sweater' - The penetrating gaze of Santa silently judges all who dare face this festive sweater. Event Items: Special Items *'Xmas 2k10 Event Santa's Bag of Toys' - No! No! I want an Official Red Ryder Carbine-Action Two-Hundred-Shot Range Model Air Rifle! Dev Alerts *Dec 10 Caroling Launching Caroling code and images, some things may be glitched until all the changes are made. *Dec 17 Xmas event is out. Edit 17:17PST: In an effort to get as many included in the event from day one as possible the event page will not update again until Sunday morning. From then on it will update everyday until the end of the event. Are you having issues? You can post them in this thread. As of this writing here are the known issues: GENERAL ERROR/YOU HAVE RECEIVED THE MAXIMUM NUMBER OF GRANTS"/"I am unable to earn the Day 1 item (sweater)" - It seems like some folks have had this issue. It's most likely because you started using the event while we were still turning some of the features on. This shouldn't be an issue for future days. If you fall into this group (there should only be a few of you), please post in this topic so we know who you are. Just say "I got the GENERAL ERROR." "I clicked image x and saw image y" - Even though it showed you the incorrect image, the one you saw and clicked on should be the one granted. This can be confirmed by visiting the event forum or event page and looking at what items the system registered you having collected. "On centered site the event page doesn't look right." - Centered site is a labs feature and we don't yet officially support it. Even though we are hoping to move in that direction in the future, the event page and event forum were styled to the existing site layout. Trivia *This event marks another unique set of colors for the Spirited items, Blue & White, instead of Red & White. Last year was Green & White. Gallery See also & External links * Gaia Forum: Xmas 2010: Save Santa! * Event Gameplay: Xmas2k10 // Mad Libs: Christmas * Gaia Thread: Don't post here if you're not in the holiday spirit. -- NPC Nippers * Gaia Thread: Hello, Dearies, Such Great Spirit I see! >w< -- NPC Turkey * Announcement: Santa's BACK! -- NPC Santa Claus & NPC Nippers * Gaia Thread: I'm back, Santa! -- NPC LabTech722 Category:Gaia Online Events